viaje inesperado
by alice9cullen
Summary: Bella, Alice, Jasper, Emmet, Edwrad viajan junto a sus padres Carlise y Charlie en una aventura llena de pasión, amor, juego y seducción
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1:

Bella llego a su casa una hora antes de la prevista, vio a su hermana Alice saltar como una niña que le acaban de hacer el regalo más fantástico de su vida.

Alice se acerco a Bella y le entrego una carta de su padre que decía:

" Niñas me ido a trabajar, tengo una gran sorpresa, no puedo esperar a esta noche, estoy muy emocionado: Nos vamos los tres a pasar un mes a África!!! Si a África a hacer un Safari Fotográfico!! Ya se que no os he pedido permiso pero es una oportunidad única!

Os quiere papa"

Bella no se lo podía creer era fantástico iba a perder un mes de preparatoria para viajar con las dos personas que más quería en este mundo: su hermana y mejor amiga Alice y su papa Charlie.

Alice abrazo a su hermana.

- Bella tenemos que ira comprar todo lo necesario, necesito ropa!

- ok, alice vamos que yo también quiero comprarme ropa. La verdad me encantaba ir de compras, es una de las cosas más relajantes que hacíamos Alice y yo.

- podíamos comprarle algo a papa para que no le piquen los mosquitos. Dijo mi pequeña aunque adorable hermana. Alice tenía 19 años ya pero para mi seguía siendo mi hermanita pequeña.

Bella tenia 23 años era una mujer bien formada había sido varias veces modelo de pasarela y de lencería para varios spots. Era la envidia de toda la escuela aunque ella se apartaba de todas pues siempre que había tenido amigas había salido malparada. En esos momentos salía con James un chico rebelde, apasionado y algo alocado. Le iría bien este viaje para aclarar sus sentimientos hacia el. Pues se lo pasaban muy bien juntos y cuando digo juntos me refiero…… en la cama. Era un gran amante, pero Bella no sabia si lo que tenían era sexo o algo mas.

Se pasaron la tarde en el centro comercial. Comprando Bikinis, bambas, vestidos algo provocativos, ropa interior, shorts…..y tres maletas nuevas pues las que tenían eran muy viejas. Alice se compro una rosa, Bella escogió la verde pistacho y para mi padre una marrón oscura. Fuimos a la farmacia a comprar de todo para que no nos pasara nada. Bella compro preservativos, sin que su hermana se diera cuneta, pues quien sabe que puede pasar en un viaje. Aunque aun no había hablado con su padre de si el viaje era en grupo o no.

Llegaron a casa y empezaron a preparar la cena. Escondieron la maleta para darle una sorpresa a su padre cunado llegara una vez la cena estaba lista.

Se sentaron a esperar que Charlie llegara del despacho. Su padre era el director de la multinacional mas prestigiosa de America y eso hacia que Bella y Alice fueran a demás de bellas, ricas. Tenían todo lo que querían pero no eran caprichosas y jamás valoraban a nadie por lo que tenía.

Cuando Charlie llego y vio a sus hijas sentadas en el sofá esperando toda la información se sintió feliz, feliz porque había sacado a sus hijas a flote el solo, sin nadie mas pues su mujer la abandono fugándose con Billy( su ex mejor amigo). Las dos le abrazaron y el les contó todo: irían en un grupo exclusivo de 7 personas durante un mes.

Por sorpresa de ambas su padre sabía el nombre de los acompañantes y sus edades:

Edward Hale, 23 años; Emmet Hale, 25 años; Jasper Morgan, 20 años, Carlise Morgan 40 años.

Carlise Morgan y Charlie eran amigos desde la infancia. Fue Carlise quien llamo a Charlie para proponerle el viaje que haría con su hijo y unos amigos de este.

Les comentó también que tenían de ir al hospital a vacunarse para prevenir de posibles enfermedades. Tenían cita el lunes a primera hora.

Después de escuchar atentamente a su padre le pidieron que cerrara los ojos. El lo hizo y cuando los abrió vio una perfecta maleta marrón oscura y les felicito por la elección.

Cenaron muy animadamente mientras Alice y Bella se ponían de acuerdo para seguir comprando todo lo necesario e ir a centros de belleza para ponerse a punto para el viaje.

Solo tenían 7 días y era muy poco tiempo para dejarlo todo bien atado. Fueron varias veces a el centro de belleza " Donna" para hacerse tratamientos faciales y corporales. Las dos se habían depilado con rayos láser así que no tenían que preocuparse por nada de eso. De los 7 días, 6 estuvieron comprándose varios modelitos, pues ya sabían que habría chicos de su edad.

Bella no tubo tiempo de quedar con James para despedirse por culpa de la extrema planificación que hizo Alice para el viaje.

Al final, como ya se esperaba su padre, tuvieron que comprar dos maletas mas para hacer caber toda la ropa, maquillaje, zapatos, bambas….una larga lista interminable.

El día tan esperado ya había llegado. Habían de coger el avión a las 7:00 AM.

Bella estaba emocionada, se puso unos shorts que resaltaban sus largas y finas piernas y una playera transparente que dejaba ver su bikini azul que resaltaba su pecho. Cuando Alice la vio se quedo impresionada de lo guapa que estaba su hermana.

Alice se puso un vestido azul que resaltaba su cuerpo también bien formado y unas sandalias del mismo color.

Charlie estaba esperando en el coche hablando con su amigo Carlise de donde quedarían en el aeropuerto.

Una vez Bella y Alice subieron en el coche Charlie colgó el teléfono.

-¿ya están niñas? ¿No se les ha olvidado nada, como por ejemplo, el lip? Se burlo charlie.

- no papa tranquilo tenemos de sobra- le dijo Alice sacándole la lengua.

Llegaron al aeropuerto y facturaron las 5 maletas. Charlie como cada viaje que hacia con sus hijas pagaba el suplemento por exceso de equipaje y se fueron a pasar el control. Una vez entraron a la terminal las chicas se fueron de tiendas mientras Charlie buscaba a Carlise.

- Estoy tan emocionada por el viaje.

- Y yo, aunque le he enviado un mensaje al Mobil a James y aun no me ha dicho nada….debe estar molesto…

- Bells da igual en el viaje habrá chicosJ!!

- Si pero Alis estará papa!

- Jopss bueno aremos rondas

- Jajaj tu harás ronda pequeñaja, que yo sepa aun eres..

- Si calla Bells ya lo sabes…no todas somos tan precoces como tu…dijo Alice un poco enojada con Bella.

- Va Alis no te enfades que lo decía en broma

- Ya, yo también!

Las dos estaban riendo cuando vieron a unos apuestos varones comprar unas revistas un tanto subiditas de tono. Alice se los quedo mirando y ellos tres a ellas.

La verdad es que se quedaron impresionados por las dos bellezas pero les sonaba a la cara de la segunda. Les sonaba pero como no los estaba mirando no le podian ver la cara. Entonces Alice le dijo a Bella que mirara y cuando esta se giro los tres la reconocieron. Era la chica que tenían los tres en sus habitaciónes con un conjunto de lencería picante de woman secret. Jasper el menor, aunque impresionado por la modelo, no pudo dejar de mirar a su acompañante y para conocerla se le ocurrió ir a pedir un autógrafo a la modelo llamada Bella.

- tíos ahora vengo voy a pedirle un autógrafo

- que dices, estas loco? Exclamo Emmet.

- No, por?

- Esperarme ahora vuelvo.

Jasper se acerco a Bella y le dijo:

- Hola tu eres la modelo de pasarela verdad?

- Si, soy yo

- Encantado soy Jasper Morgan!

- Encantada soy Bella, que querías? Las dos sabían que era uno de sus acompañantes, al viaje, pero le siguieron el juego.

- Un autógrafo si puede ser- dijo Jasper rojo como un tomate

- Claro ahora mismo te firmo uno- sonrío Bella con una de sus mejores sonrisas.

- Gracias consiguió decir Jasper, mientras se fue.

Edward y Emmet se rieron de su amigo mientras buscaban al padre de este. Carlise, el padre de Jasper, no les había contado nada del viaje, no sabían si estarían solos o no.

Encontraron a Carlise hablando con un hombre muy amigablemente. Se acercaron:

- hola, ¿ ya compraron las playeras?

- Si papa

- Este es mi amigo Charlie vendrá con nosotros durante el viaje junto a sus dos hijas.

Se saludaron respectivamente.

- Hablando de mis hijas donde estarán…


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2:

Pov Edward:

Edward, a los 10 años, y Emmet, a los 12, se quedaron huerfanos .Sus papas murieron en un accidente de coche. Desde ese momento sus vidas cambiaron. Su abuela Esme se cuido de ellos y los enviaron hasta los 18 años a un internado.

Los dos hermanos son inseparables y muy lema es: si nos gusta mas de una chica porque no tenerlas todas. Durante el internado estubieron con todas las chicas de la ciudad de Phoenix pues cada noche al cerrar el lugar se escapaban para no volver hasta la mañana siguiente. Los dos eran guapos, elegantes y sexys. Si hubieran estado en un colegio mixto hubieran sido los populares y lo sabian. Son arrogantes y muy competitivos sin importarles las consequencias. Edward podia salir con una chicas que la noche anterior habia estado con Emmet.

Conocieron a Jasper en el internado y se hicieron inseparables. El salia todas las noches con ellos. Casi se diria que compartian el mismo estilo de vida. Asi que cuando acabo sus años de " clausura" se fueron a vivir con el padre de Jasper, Carlise. Carlise al poco tiempo se convirtio en un padre y un modelo a aseguir. Edward queria estudiar Medicina, Emmet antropologia, la verdad queria hacer este viaje para asi investigar mas esta parte de mundo desconocido por el y poder ganar puntos para la mejor universidad de este ambito, y Jasper economia. Los tres son insperables.

Alcabo de los años Carlise propusor hacer un viaje en familia y ellos asintieron. Miraron ofertas y decidiron que querian ir a Africa y que mejor que hacer durante un mes un safari fotografico. Emocionados como estaban dejaron a Carlise organizar todo. Al cabo de unas semanas les dio la noticia que un amigo suyo de la infancia vendria con ellos.

Prepararon todo el equipaje se aliviaron de irse una temporada para asi salir de varias relaciones que tenian por Port Angeles. El dia llego y se levantaron a las 5 para poder llegar y facturar con tiempo al aeropuerto. No llevaban mucha ropa, solo la gusta. Carlise buscaba a su amigo y Jasper le dijo a su padre que se hiban a comprar unas playeras.

Mientras estaban mirando Edward vio a dos chicas: una era alta, con la piel blanquezina, morena, con una melena larga y muy muy sensual. La otra era vajita, muy delgada, cabello corto con puntas un poco desdivujadas, parecia un duende. La duende como el la llamo se los quedo mirando y le hablo a su amiga. Cuando ella se giro se quedo sin palabras: ella era la modelo de Woman secret, la chica mas bella que nunca habia visto. No se lo podia creer. Jasper se atrebio a pedirle un autografo. Solo de recordar la cantidad de veces que habia hecho sexo con chicas pensando en ella se ponia enfermo. Cuando Jasper regreso se le veia muy nervioso y no pudo mas que reirse con su hermano de el.

Fueron a buscar a Carlise sin poder quitarse de la cabeza a la modelo. Ninguno de los tres podian, aunque Jasper también se quedo impresionado con la chica duende. Encontraron a Carlise hablando con un hombre alto, moreno, con bigote. Les presento como Charlie. Estubieron habalndo hasta que este dijo que iba a buscar a sus hijas para poder embarcar.

- Papa mira que hemos comprado.

- Mas compras niñas, no se que vamos a hacer con tanta , Alice os presento a Carlise y a su hijo Jasper, y sus amigos: Emmet y edwrad.

- Encantada dijo mi diosa y la duende.

Bella llevaba unos shorts blancos que resaltaban su fijura, una playera transparente del mismo color con un bikini azul que reslataba sus magnificos pechos. No podia dejar de mirarla. Jasper estaba super nervioso, hacia cinco minutos le habia pedido un autografo y ahora no sabia como reaccionar.

Alice dijo: Bella voy a comprar una revista para el vuelo y Emmet se ofrecio a acompañarla. La verdad es que la noche anterior habian apostado a las cartas que uno de ellos compraria una revista un poco subidita de tono para el avion y el perdio. Alice le miro extrañada cuando vio que emmet pagava una revista como si estubiera cometiendo un delito. Pero reconocio la revista. Por casualidad daban un poster de su hermana.

Alice fue hacia Bella y le dijo acaban de comprar la revista: Playboy. Las dos se rieron.

Al subir al avion se sentaron Alice, Bella, Emmet al lado derecho y al lado izquierdo Edward y Jasper. Carlise y Charlie se sentraon 10 filas mas adelante.

- Alice me pasas la revista quiero mirar lo ultimo en moda, por cierto chicos no os corteis podeis ver tranquilamente la revista que habeis comprado. No es un delito comprar la Playboy , verdad hermana?

- no, no lo es - dijo esta sonriendo.

Los tres se quedaron paralizados.

- como sabeis de la revista? pregunto emmet

- somos adivinas...

- que adivinas mas guapas

-que chicos predecibles mas........

- mas que- dijo edward. No le gusto que emmet se sentara con ella.

- mas....cuando os conozca mas os lo dire.

Edward propuso que Alice se sentara con Jasper asi el también estaria con ella, su diosa con el pretxto que asi los tres jugarian a cartas. Decideiron jugar a poker con nueces. Quien ganara tendria libertad durante un dia de pedir a los perdores lo que quisiera. Gano Bella. Al cabo de un rato se quedaron todos dormidos, bella apoyo la cabeza en las piernas de Edward para asi poder dormir mejor.

Pov Bella

Le gustaban los tres chicos que tenia como acompanyantes. Aunque el que mas Edward, no sabia porque pero esos ojos verdes le hacian diferentes de los otros dos. Al ganar tubo claro que le pediria a Edward.

Mientras dormia tubo una idea que la hizo despertarse del todo, era una locura, pero ella habia ganado no?

- Ed despierta- este abrio los ojos, pues la verdad no podia dormir, al tener a bella recostada sobre sus piernas lo dejaba extasiado.

- que pasa

-ven, acompañame

- como

-ven, he ganado el jueg recuerdas? bella puso su sonrisa mas sensual y el asintio.

cogio la mano de este y mientras todos dormian fueron al lavabo de primera clase del la miro un poco confundido al principio.

Bella se acerco a el y lo beso haciendo quecad parte de el se beso fue intenso, le lamio el labio, jugo con su lengua haciendo desear mas y mas. Se quito su playera y sus acaricirle todo el cuerpo mientras el recorria cada parte de su quito su playera y le beso todo el cuerpo. Bajo desde su pecho hacia el pantalon de el. Bajo la cremallera y sus pantalones. Palpo la ereción de el mientras el sentia todas las sensaciones como si fuera la primera vez que lo hicera. Le quito los boxer con las manos mientras su lengua recorria cada parte de su miembro. Empezo a lamer la punta de su erección mientras el gemia de Bella satisfecha le empezo a chupar como si de una piruleta se tratara, el estaba a punto explotar de sensaciones.

Edward la cogio demandante subiendola a la pica del baño y la miro con quito la parte de arriba del bikini y sus perfectos pechos se mostraron ante el. Jadeo de gusto, queria entrar dentro de ella pero no si volveria a estar con ella asi. Le beso sus pechos haciendo que ella suspirara su nombre y bajo hasta encontrarse con su sexo. Le quito las bragas y le lamio su sexo haciendo que ella le suplicara que la tomara.

- Bella no traigo condones

- Yo si

Cogio uno que llevaba en el short y se lo puso rozando su ereción descradamente.

- follame demando ella abriendo las piernas

El entro dentro de ella dando pequeñas embastidas

- edwrad mas, mas fuerte

- repitelo

- edward

- edward que

- mas fuerte

Al escuchar esto empezo a dar embastidas mas fuertes mientras se besaban y el recorria cada parte de su cuerpo con una mano y con la otra rozaba su clitoris. LLegaron juntos al orgasmo.

Se visteron deprisa y salieron sin que nadie se hubiera enterado.

Se sentaron en el avion y como si bella fuera una autentica nimfomana se acurruco junto con edward tapandose con una manta y lo volvio a acariciar furtivamente.

Justo cuando el estaba apunto de llegar al orgasmo, Emmet se desperto y Bella paro al acto.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3:

Llegamos al fin al aeropuerto de Bulawayo en Zimabawe. Hacia mucho calor. Charlie y Carlise nos esperaban justo al lado de las escaleras mientras cogíamos nuestras bolsas y bajábamos del avión.

Alice y yo nos disculpamos mientras íbamos a asearnos en el lavabo y así poder contarle a mi hermana lo de la noche pasada en el avión, me moría de ganas de contarle como fue todo. Mi padre al saber que tardaríamos les pidió que fueran a buscar con el las maletas. Edward, Jasper, Emmet y Carlise alucinaron con la cantidad de maletas que Bella y Alice traían. En total eran 5.

- mis hijas son un poco exageradas-dijo Charlie riendo

-ya veo ya -contesto Carlise

mientras los cinco reían.

En el lavabo:

-Bella que paso ayer en el lavabo? pregunto alice con una sonrisa picarona-

-Gane una apuesta y me la cobre-contesto un poco despreocupada

-Ya veo ya...las dos se reieron

-la verdad es que estuvo genial, es diferente a James, no me importo que casi somos unos completos desconocidos y fue casi el mejor que he tenido, solo de pensarlo mis piernas flaquean...

-hermanita, dios mio, creo que van a ser unas vacaciones muy entretenidas....decía mientras veía su poca ropa, pues solo llevaba la que compro en el aeropuerto y quería impresionar un poco a Jasper.

-Que me pongo? pregunto Alice.

-No se hermanita el conjunto animal de Dior?

-si, que te pones tu?

-ahora lo veras-contesto Bella. Quería impresionar a Emmet y a Edward y sabia como. Habían comprado muchas ropa en el aeropuerto, por suerte para ellas. Su padre se enojaría un poquito por la ropa de su hija pero delante de desconocidos no diría nada.

Entro en el lavabo y se puso unos shorts verdes muy cortos con una playera palabra de honor que exentuaba sus pechos sin sostén, marcando suavemente sus pezones. Unas botas camperas marrones y unos lentes blancas. Estaba muy sexy dijo para si misma cuando se vio en el espejo. Se maquillo muy ligeramente y se puso brillo en sus labios.

Alice se puso unos pantalones piratas holgados marrones con una playera que dejaba al descubierto su barriga con unas sandalias muy finas que conjuntaban con la ropa.

-uauu que guapa estas bells, cuando papa te vea te mata

-no als tu si que estas sexy!!! papa no va a decir nada, no delante de su amigo

Estaban los cinco esperando, llevaban casi una hora esperando.

Los chicos fueron a buscarlas y esperaron fuera mientras Edward ponía nervioso a su hermano diciéndole lo genial que había sido tener sexo con ella, verla desnuda y que el había sido el primero de los dos con una sonrisa llena de triunfo seguido de un: ya veremos quien gana, de un enojado Emmet. En ese momento Bella salio dejandoles extasiados con la ropa que llevaba.

quien tiene que ganar que em? Dijo Bella a este quien se puso rojo de pura vergüenza

nada que mi hermanito me ha retado a ver quien tiene mas fuerza de los dos, tu que crees bells?

Yo creo que quien tiene mas fuerza es.....Jasper tu que crees? No seras tu, sabia que a su hermana le gustaba y quería conocerlo mas para indicarle a su adorable hermana como conquistarlo.

Nose, creo que Emmet es evidente no?

Puede ser.....Alice no vienes?

Si, ya vengo pesada.... Alice salio dejando a Jasper sin palabras, estaba preciosa..

vamos o vas estar mas rato embobado mirando a als? Le dijo a Jasper en voz baja ganándose una mirada de complicidad de este último..

Charlie y Carlise estaban hablando con Laurent el guiá del viaje fascinados por lo que iban a hacer. Cuando aparecieron Laurent casi se queda sin respiración cuando vio a Alice, era la chica mas hermosa del mundo, pero claro el estaba comprometido. Tenía que hablar con Jess para pedirle que no dijera nada, iba a pasar unas vacaciones excelentes con esa dulce muchacha dependiendo de el

- Hola, siento la espera, mi nombre es bella, usted es?

-Laurent su guía- consiguió contestar el sin poder apartar la mirada de la chica de la cual aun no sabia su nombre

-encantada- dijo bella con una sonrisa que le deslumbro

- Hola sooy alice- dijo esta un poco nerviosa, dios que guapo era parecía un modelo de anuncio. Alto, moreno, ojos azules, pelo largo.

-encantado- contesto dandole una de sus mejores sonrisa provocando los celos de Jasper.

Por suerte Charlie nunca se enteraba de estas cosas y era la mejor, pues sus hijas siempre se encontraban con situaciones similares.

Jasper, Edward y Emmet no podían dejar de mirarlas. Charlie ni se inmuto pues estaba acostumbrado y siempre hacía ver que no sabia nada.

Vamos les llevare a su hotel, donde pasaran dos días para acostumbrarse a Africa y luego empezaremos con el zafari. Os presento a mi ayudante Jessica.

Hola buenas tardes, os deseo una feliz estancia, nos lo pasaremos muy bien en este Zafari. Esta noche si quieren en el hotel hay una pequeña fiesta y mañana a las 9 empezaremos con el tour de la ciudad.

Buenas tardes contestaron todos.

Jessica no podía dejar de mirar a los tres hombres dios, pensó para ella. El que mas le gustaba era Edward y iba a conseguir estar con el. No le gustaban los zafarís sin compañía.

Llegaron a un hotel magnifico, que tenia varas cabañas envueltas de piscinas. Parecía el Paraiso. .

Alice y Bella compartian la cabaña 6; carlise, charlie, edward, jasper y emmet la 5. Por desgracia de los chicos no tendrían libertad. Bella estaba entusiasmada con la habitación. Se pusieron los biquinis y se tiraron desde la cabaña a la piscina que tenia justo debajo de sus pies. Se zambullo y luego subió hacia la estancia de los hombres para ayudar a su padre a desempaquetar sus cosas, bueno ese era el pretexto.

Lo chicos parecían que estaban viendo un anuncio cuando vieron a Bella entrar. Ayudo a su padre a poner las cosas y tiro sin querer, a Emmet, es lo que quería que carlise y charlie pensaran. Edward enojado y Jasper divertido se cambiaron en el baño y saltaron para encontrar a Emmet hablando con Alice. Bella al cabo de unos segundos se unió a ellos.

- hola, este hotel es una pasada- dijo emmet.

- si, es precioso y lo mejor es que todo es gratis- contesto bella detrás de ellos. Llego y se acomodo junto a su hermana

- gratis?-pregunto jasper confundido

-si, puedes pedir lo que quieras de comer, beber sin pagar nada

-que!!??? esto es genial :)-dijeron los tres.

-si claro, genial para nosotras, ustedes chicos no podrán pues duermen con tu y mi papi-dijo alice con un dulce puchero lleno de burla, mientras bella no paraba de reír.

-bueno niños esta noche hay una fiesta pero creo que nos dejaran asistir-dijo bella con una sonrisa maliciosa

Edward se acerco a ella cogiéndola de la cintura y rozando sus pechos sin que nadie se diera cuenta..., le había molestado que tirara a su hermano como si el no existiera.

-y porque no? dijo edward a bella en su oreja casi rozando su piel

Bella estaba extasiada ese hombre era listo y sexy. Quería jugar, ella sabia mejor que nadie como hacerlo..

-pues porque tu papa y mi papa están con ustedes, así que deberán comportarse como buenos niños...que lastima me hubiera gustado verte ahí-dijo con un susurro entrando en su bañador y rozando su miembro.

Edward trago mientras reprimía un gemido. Dios esa mujer le provocaba, era una diosa y su mas tremenda pesadilla. Emmet estaba frustrado no conseguía que Bella se fijara en el, pero esto poco duraría.

Alice los dejo sin que nadie se diera cuenta, nadando por aquella larga piscina. Vio a Laurent y le saludo tímidamente.

-vendrás a la fiesta-consiguió decir Alice

-claro-contesto el

-nos vemos-dijo alice antes de irse con su hermana.

Alice regreso a su cabaña y entro mientras veía a su hermana elegir que ponerse para la noche. Se decidió ponerse un vestido azul para la cena y luego algo mas provocativo para después. Quería que Edward la viera, pero como hacerlo si ellos no iban. Llegaron al restaurante. Los chicos se veían muy sexys.

-Niñas y Niños os prohibimos ir a la fiesta, mañana tenemos tour por la ciudad y los queremos bien despiertos dijo Charlie muy serio.

- Si papa contesto Bella y Alice al mismo momento.

- Pero Carlise, ir a tomar una copa no nos hará daño prometemos regresar antes de las 2-pidió Emmet

-Bueno vosotros si podéis ir pero os quiero a la 1 de vuelta

Comieron mariscada y bebieron champan. Se dieron las buenas noches y los chicos entraron en la habitación de las chicas sin llamar. Alice y Bella por suerte para ellas ya estaban vestidas. Bella llevaba un vestido que dejaba casi todo descubierto y muy poco a la imaginación. Alice llevaba un vestido azul palabra de honor por encima de las rodillas. Los tres chicos iban con tejanos y sin camisetas.

- que guapas-dijo Jasper con la voz ronca. Le gustaban las dos chicas.

-vamos de fiesta!!!! dijeron las dos.

LLegaron y pidieron las bebidas. Bella bebió tequila con lima, Edward whisky solo, Emmet Martini, Jasper ron y Alice pidió una copa de vino blanco. Estuvieron platicando y riendo. Fueron a bailar todos juntos estando ya un poco borrachos. Bella bailaba con Emmet y Edward. Jasper con Alice.

De pronto Jessica y Laurent llegaron. Jessica empezó a coquetear con edward y este al estar muy borracho empezó a besar a Jessica. Bella se molesto por lo fácil que había pasado de ella y tonteo con Emmet hasta acabar en el agua con el. Emmet le quito el vestido mientras lamia sus pezones y disfrutaba de su sabor. Bella besaba su cuello mientras este recorría cada centímetro de su piel. El sabia lo que mas le gustaban a las mujeres, así que se sumergió en el agua y le lamió su sexo mientras ella se arqueaba y gemía sin cesar. Sin pensárselo ni un minuto se coloco un condón y entro dentro de ella de forma impulsiva sin dejarla casi respirar. Cuando acabaron le acompaño en su habitación y se fue a dormir con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Edward vamos 1-2- pensó este.

Bella le gusto haber hecho sexo con emmet pero se sentía dolida de lo rápido que Edward había pasado de ella.

Edward acabo en la habitación de jessica. Esta al ver el poco interés de el hacia ella le lamió su miembro hasta hacerle desear el tener sexo con ella. Lo hicieron y este se quedo a dormir con ella, no sin antes poner el despertador.

Alice y Jasper bailaban antes de que Laurent llegara. Sin darse cuenta y con unas copas de mas, se fue con Laurent como si Jasper nunca hubiera estado bailando con el, dejando-le solo. Este se fue temprano a su habitación.

Alice y Laurent hablaron y se besaron sin llegar a hacer nada mas,pues Alice le contó que era virgen y este no quería asustarla comportándose de una manera impulsiva. Primero se la ganaría.

El día siguiente Carlise estaba muy enfadado con Edward. Cuando se despertó este no estaba y aunque este no era su padre tenia la obligación de hacerle respetar las normas.

Estaban comiendo todos juntos cuando llegó Edward, antes se había ido a cambiar a su habitación. Se puso unos pantalones de lino blanco y una camisa de tirantes del mismo color.

Miro a Bella que esta le sonrió falsamente, la notaba rara. Bestia un vestido amarillo de gasa que marcaba su cuerpo.

Emmet estaba sentado a su lado con cara alegre haciendo bromas y cuando esta se marcho junto a su pequeña hermana le señalo el marcador con sus manos haciendo un 2 a 1. Comió tortilla y un vaso de zumo de naranja y se disculpo de los que estaban asentados en la mesa. Llegó a la habitación 6 y llamo varias veces. Salio Bella.

Hola hermosa.

Hola, que quieres? Dijo esta en tono cortante

Me gustaria invitarte a cenar antes de empezar con el zafari y disculparme por lo de anoche, cuando bebo me comporto como un autentico imbecil.

Lo de anoche? A que te refieres? No te entiendo....pero bueno si me quieres invitar, cenemos-le dijo mientras le abrazaba y le decia: me puedes ayudar un momento con una cosa?

El se dio cuenta que estaba sola.....pero no dudo en ayudarla...

que te ocurre? Ven.......-contesto ella llevándole a su armario.

Entra...mira quiero la opinión....cual te gusta mas este o este? Le mostró dos camisones de encaje uno era negro con copas y el otro era rojo de encaje

mmmm.....no se......dijo el con voz ronca...

edward-dijo ella mientras se aceraba mas a el haciendo que su pierna rozara su miembro y su boca besara su cuello- cual le gustará mas a tu hermano? Consto ella con la venganza en los ojos besando su piel

a mi hermano? Dijo Edward enojado

si a tu hermano, dime cual...quieres que me los pruebe y me dices...por cierto, que tal con Jess?? vaya noche mas movida no???

si fue genial, Jess es magnifica....es muy....elástica.....solo de pensarlo...mmmm

a si que bien no??? dijo bella muy enojada, que se pensaba él. Idiota que no note que estas celosa.

- Estas celosa?

yo celosa,de quien?? de que Jess y tu hicierais sexo.....jajjaj.....niño no sabes lo que tu hermano es capaz de hacer.......

si claro, es capaz de hacer esto.....la cogió elevando-la, tirando-la hacia la pared y haciendo que su miembro chocara con su sexo aun con la ropa puesta. Vamos a hacer una prueba. Yo me quito los boxers y tu tu tanga. Haber quien aguanta mas sin hacer sexo con el otro. Vale hacerlo con otros, ok?

Vale, a partir de ahora hasta aquí una semana.

Lo sellaron con un profundo y sensual beso.

Nadie pensó en las consecuencias de este trato, en los sentimientos de Em, en que hubieran bajas, era una juego peligroso que les podía dañar a los dos.¿ Quien ganaría?


	4. Chapter 4

POV BELLA

¿Estaba loca? ¿Que me pasaba? ¿ Por que me había enojado con Edward por haber estado con Jessica? La verdad no lo entendía y tampoco lo quería entender.

Mientras Edward se iba a su habitación entro Alice con una sonrisa radiante.

- hola hermanita! que tal con tus dos galanes? Pregunto esta.

- Muy bien, y tu con el tuyo? Que paso anoche con Laurent?pregunto Bella intrigada.

- Pues hablamos de nosotros y nos besamos, pero no llego a mas...creo que he encontrado a mi príncipe azul- dijo esta con voz enamorada

- hermanita vete con cuidado que casi ni lo conoces..date tu tiempo no te prendas del el sin saber como es en realidad.

- Te voy a contar un secreto: he hecho una apuesta con Edward- dijo Bella en un susurro

- ¿así? ¿Que apuesta?- preguntó la pequeña intrigada.

- Digamos que en una semana no nos podemos acostar y tendremos que ir sin ropa interior- dijo esta mientras pensaba como hacer que Edward la deseara para que el perdiera esta estúpida apuesta.

- Si gano- continuo Bella- él hará lo que yo quiera durante todo un día.

- Uooo! veo que será una semana de lo mas interesante...y con Emm?

- Es muy cariñoso y muy divertido, me encanto estar con él- se le escapo Bella en un suspiro..

- ¿Que? Bella, son hermanos, vete con cuidado...¿te vas a cambiar para ir de tour?

- nop...y ¿tu?

- tampoco, ¿vamos?

Mientras Bella y Alice salían de su habitación y se iban hasta la recepción del hotel, Laurent hablaba con Jessica.

Jessica, porfa, guarda mi secreto, no quiero que nadie lo sepa- dijo este

preocupado..

no te preocupes Laurent, te guardo el secreto, por eso somos amigos y socios- contesto ella mientras veía llegar a las dos hermanas.

Mientras, los chicos, estaban en el hotel esperando a que Charlie encontrara su cámara fotográfica. Registraron toda la habitación y al final la encontraron en un compartimento que tenia la maleta. Se disculpo por la tardanza y fueron hacia donde estaban sus hijas.

Partieron rumbo a la cuidad. La verdad era diferente a todo lo que conocían, nunca habían visto nada igual. En comparación al lujoso hotel era una cuidad muy pobre.

Laurent les explico que la ciudad es una importante centro industrial con mas de un millón de personas y que su nombre significa " lugar de sacrificio".

Fueron a visitar el museo " mzilikmzi art and craft center" que les mostró el arte del país. Mientras estaban en el museo Bella coqueteo con Edward. Cuando Edward miraba una pintura ella se acercaba a el, le susurraba algo de forma lujuriosa, le tocaba el paquete y se marchaba para seguir con la exposición.

Para Edward la visita en el museo fue interminable pues Bella no paraba de intentar que cayera y él cada vez estaba mas necesitado. Cuando acabaron recorrieron las calles de Bullawayo.

Sin darse cuenta llegó la hora de la comida y fueron a un restaurante donde comieron " sadza" un plato típico de puré de maíz acompañado con "nyama"( carne macerada). Bella se sentó al lado de Edward y mientras tomaban el postre le empezó a acariciar la entrepierna sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Edward, al notar la mano de ella en su miembro y sabiendo que iba sin nada de ropa interior, le entraron ganas de bajar su cremallera para que le masturbara, pero no podía, por lo que vio como su pantalón se hacia mas y mas pequeño...dios como la necesitaba, la quería besar,lamer, cada parte de ella con su lengua, le quería chupar su sexo para probar su sabor y oír como jadeaba...la quería para él.

Bella mientras le tocaba a hablaba con Emmet provocando los celos de este. Por que se había convertido en una presa. Edward sabia que Emmet no pararía.

Mientras conversaban en la mesa Laurent les explico que durante el safari algunos días tendrían que dormir en una tienda de campaña y que comerían, lo que ellos mismos cazarían. Esto provoco la alarma de Alice y Bella.

- ¿que tipo de tiendas de campaña son?- pregunto Alice preocupada.

- Son las normales... por que lo preguntas?- pregunto Jessica incrédula, serán pijas pensó.

- Quiero saber el color, si son anti mosquitos..¿Son las wy-share? Pregunto Bella

- no, son las normales, las usamos cada vez que vamos de safari, pero si os molesta usar tiendas que han utilizado otros clientes podemos ir a mirar unas...dijo Jessica molesta..no soportaba a Bella porque tenia que ir de diva y lo que mas le molestaba era que realmente era muy bella, mejor dicho, las dos eran muy guapas.

- Papi! porfa, tenemos que ir a comprar otras, ademas necesitamos una tienda exclusive cada una para nuestras ropas- dijo Bella haciendo un puchero mientras miraba a su padre aun tocando el miembro de Edward, provocando-le un jadeo involuntario a este.

- Vale niñas, mientras nosotros continuamos viendo la ciudad podéis ir a mirar vuestras tiendas de campaña. Pero solo una casa una, nada de cuatro tiendas.

- Ok! papi te miramos una también por ti, vete ha saber que clase de personas han utilizado estas tiendas de campaña- dijo Alice con horror.

- Por cierto, ¿vosotros no queréis?- dijo Alice

- mmm, Jess ¿tienes 4 tiendas de campaña para todos? Porque sino me miro una-Pregunto Edward

- solos tenemos 2 tiendas- contestó Jessica riendo para si, pensando en las veces que entraría en su tienda de campaña. Bella lo noto y le acaricio mas. Mientras le acariciaba le susurró: seguro que no te rindes...mira podemos decir que vamos al lavabo y...lo hacemos..Dijo Bella rozando sin que nadie se diera cuenta su oreja. Mmm...no pienso aguantar...aprovechate ahora porque cuando descuides vas a ser tu quien me necesite a mi.

- Pues vamos a hacer dos grupos, chicas vosotros vais con Edwrad, Emmet y Jasper. Nos encontramos en el hotel. Nosotros nos seguimos con la visita...te parece bien¿ Laurent? Pregunto Charlie

- Niños, comprar 4 tiendas- Carlise le dio la tarjeta de crédito a Jasper.

- ok, pa! No problem!- dijo Jasper.

- Mejor os acompaño a la tienda por si os perdeis, Jessica tu te encargas de enseñarle la ciudad. Recuerda tenéis que estar antes de las 17 h en el hotel pues no es muy seguro ir de noche por la ciudad. Mañana visitaremos " el orfanato de vida salvaje Chipangali" y " las ruinas kame". Hasta luego!

ok Laurent! Hasta luego!- dijo esta guiñándole un ojo a Edward.

Laurent y los chicos salieron hacia la tienda. Resulto, por pesar de los chicos, que justo al lado había un modesto centro comercial.

si! esto cada vez se pone mas interesante! compras, compras...plis Laurent, ¿podemos?- chilló Alice haciendo uno de sus adorables pucheros.

- Alice, tu papa te dio permiso para comprate una tienda para el viaje..no creo que le parezca bien que compres algo mas- sentenció Laurent.

- Laurent, no te preocupes hace tiempo que pa la dejo por imposible..compras!- sonrió Bella.

Entraron en la tienda donde habían las tiendas de campaña y empezaron ver los modelos que tenían.

Al no tener el que Bella quería compraron tiendas Poseidón, con un saco de dormir de northland se seda y una colchoneta autoinflable.

La de Alice era todo de color rosa, lo de Bella de color lila, para su Papa una de marrón claro.

También se compraron dos hamacas anti-mosquitos por si encontraban dos arboles juntos poder descansar.

Los chicos asombrados con la cantidad de cosas que se habían comprado y por la insistencia de las chicas compraron lo mismo que ellas pero sin las hamacas. Edward se la compro de color verde, Jasper azul fuerte, Emmet rojo y para Carlise, una negra.

Laurent al ver tantas bolsas, suerte que iban con tres coches, pues las chicas llevaban muchas maletas, pidió al vendedor que trajera las compras al hotel.

Al salir de la tienda fueron a ver las tiendas del centro comercial de Bulawayo, quien se llamaba igual que la ciudad,allí se compraron unas camisas largas de color blanco cada uno y unos zapatos tradicionales así como collares de colmillo de elefantes, pulseras y anillos.

Al llegar al hotel con las compras se fueron cada uno a su habitación. Decidieron hacer noche de películas, todos juntos, en la habitación de los chicas después de cenar.

Alice, se ducho con agua bien fría, por la calor que hacia en Africa, aun no acostumbraba a tan altas temperaturas. Estaban durante el día a 40 grados en la sombra, es en una palabra asfixiante. Dejo el lavabo para su hermana y se fue a poner un lindo vestido verde con unas bailarinas del mismo color. Ella era la organizadora de la " noche de películas" por lo que tenía que ir a pedir al hotel que películas habían disponibles, ya que su habitación tenia televisión y DVD. Rento Los padres de ella y Saw. También encargo que trajeran palomitas, fresas con chocolate, dulces y refrescos hacia las 22 h de la noche.

Al llegar a la habitación se encontró a su hermana con unos shorts blancos, una playera azul y unos zapatos del mismo color con tacón.

Prepararon entre las dos el lugar para la película, con una muy feliz bella. pues Jessica no podía venir.

**Siento la espera. Envien reviews para saber que les pareces.**

**Mil besos!**


End file.
